Created a Lair, Accidentally Made a Home
by Trickster True
Summary: Danny finds out about Lairs and realized that he doesn't have one. Depressed about it, Tucker decides that the trio could make one. "This time, this time we won't let you be alone, Danny." Adoptable, unless I put up another chapter.


**Alright, I'll admit, this is pretty fucking bad. But I found a flash-drive and turns out it had a lot of my old fics I had been working on. I'm cleaning it out and posting a few of the stories. This is adoptable, but, please, don't try to put romance in it. I had written this so I could focus on the trio's bonds – not to have romance take over.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom and you really should know this.**

 **Created a Lair, Accidentally Made a Home.**

I was frowning as I sat down next to Sam, who was talking to Tucker about the homework Mrs. Beaumont gave us. I poked the 'meat' that was on my tray. I'm pretty sure it moved.

Tucker was the first to notice my mood.

"Hey, dude, what's wrong?"

"Was it your parents again? Or a new ghost?" Sam looked over at me concerned.

I forced a smile, "Nah. I'm just a little tired."

They stared at me with deadpan expressions and there was an awkward silence. I tried to divert their attention again.

"I'm pretty sure that my food just moved. I think that it's trying to eat my spork."

Sam face-palmed while Tucker snorted, "Dude, everyone knows the food here practically has rabies, so what's really wrong?"

They shot me looks.

I sighed and my shoulders slumped a bit. I ran my hands through my hair, lightly tugging on the ends.

"I shouldn't be upset over this, but I am. I mean, I–I know _why_. But, even the new ghosts get them and I didn't, Vlad even got one! But – but I didn't and I'm kind of bothered by it and I shouldn't be – I really shouldn't. And -" I rambled until Sam interrupted me.

"Danny, what are you talking about?" She and Tucker both looked confused and a bit wary.

I pressed my lips into a thin line and glanced away. God, this shouldn't be hard to say.

"… Lairs."

Tucker blinked and Sam just stared, it was a second before either of them made a move to speak.

Sam spoke slowly, like it would help her understand what I was talking about, "Lairs? What are… lairs?"

I sighed again, "Lairs are, well, every ghost has a lair, or a door, which the ghost can customize according to his/her needs. They're each _special_ to the ghost that lives in one, it's hard to explain. But a lair is basically a home for a ghost. More than a home, really. It's actually pretty bad if someone goes into a ghost's lair without being invited or being a friend/ally. All newly formed ghosts get one, a small one, and as they grow more powerful the lair can grow along with the ghost. The lair changes according to the ghost's likes and dislikes as well."

"And you didn't get one." Sam frowned, "But Vlad did?"

I nodded, "Yeah, though, he doesn't know about it, and he has to claim it for it to actually be _his_. So it's probably just sitting there really small and really dusty." I grinned, "Dora told me about them."

"What else did she tell you about them?"

I paused and thought for a second, "That when one challenges a ghost and whoever wins, the ghost that lost loses all of their stuff – including the lair. When that happens the ghost that won can merge the two lairs, theirs and the one they won, together or keep them apart. It's another way to expand their lair. The ghost that lost can challenge the one that won and, if they win, get all of their stuff back."

Sam laughed, I grinned in response.

"And you want one."

Slowly my grin disappeared, "I do, but…"

"Let's make one." Tucker spoke up; I honestly forgot he was here for a second.

Sam and I stared at him for a second, "What?"

He started to grin, "Let's make one - a lair. Let's make a lair!"

I frowned, "How?"

"Yeah, Tucker, how would we make a lair in the _Ghost Zone_?" Sam huffed and crossed her arms.

"Who said that we'd make it in the Ghost Zone?" he whipped out his PDA from his pocket.

"No, seriously, guys, we could do it! You know the woods out towards the other side of town? The city can't keep it anymore, something about finances, and they're selling the entire woodland for $3,530 dollars. All of it, every single tree."

Slowly I started to smile, that actually sounds like a good plan. Sam, on the other hand, had some issues with it.

"How would we get the money to pay for it? And if we're going to build a lair then we'd need supplies, which we would need to _buy_. Not only that, but we would have to get the city to agree to sell it to us! Who are _minors_." She scowled.

Tucker snorted and rolled his eyes, "We can figure something out; we always do."

Sam was still against it.

Tucker sighed, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to say this but you've given me no choice, Sam."

He looked her in the eye and gestured towards me, I blinked in surprise.

"Look at him Sam. The second I started talking he lit up. This is the best chance we have to get him a lair and after _everything_ that he, that _all_ of us, have gone through, I think that we, _he_ , deserves a lair. Even if we can't get the city to sell us the woods at the very least we can say we tried."

Sam had looked over at me as Tucker talked and I flushed in embarrassment, I didn't think it was that noticeable.

Sam's eyes softened.

"Not only that, but if no one buys the woods in two weeks they're going to cut it down." Tucker finished and waited for Sam to speak.

She glanced over at Tucker after a minute. Finally she sighed.

"Okay. So, how do we do this?"

Tucker's grin was completely maniacal.

 _ **LINEBREAKFUCKOFF**_

Nearly two weeks later we were walking towards the City Hall, the money we had gathered, without using Sam's family's wealth, was heavy in my pocket.

We had washed cars, mowed peoples' lawns, did twice the amount of chores (Tucker and I) and Sam had even let her mom dress her up and take _pictures_. That was rather shocking to be honest. It had to be hell for her.

I glanced at Sam. She was wearing a black tank-top over a purple long-sleeve shirt, a dark purple skirt, ripped black leggings, and her usual combat boots. Her hair was in a bun today and she had on black lipstick, purple and silver eye shadow, and her nails were silver. At 5"8 she was the shortest between us.

I looked over at Tucker. His hair had grown out a bit and was currently lose, falling just past his ears. He wore a dark olive green T-shirt, a tan hoodie that was zipped up half way, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. He still had glasses, but they were thin frames now. Along with his red beanie he looked kinda like a hipster. He now stood at 6"6.

I was different as well. My hair was messier than ever, only now it looks more on purpose, more stylish. I wore a red long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and bright green sneakers. I had black wrist bands on and a ring was on my right ring finger. A silver chain hung from my belt. I was taller than both of my friends, which I was happy to mention every now and then - I'm so glad that I got Jack's genes – I was 6"11.

We had changed quite a bit. Sam still couldn't get us to turn completely towards dark clothing; it just wasn't in our interests.

' _Though, some things never change.'_ I thought, amused, as I watched Sam and Tucker argue over veggies and meat.

Their argument stopped when the city hall was in sight. As we walked up the steps and into the building Tucker turned towards me.

"You have the money right? We have to try today or we lose the chance to buy the woods."

I huffed, "Of course I did, Tucker. I may be clueless every now and then, but I'm not forgetful."

He snickered and raised his hands, "I never said you were."

Sam smirked and threw her arm around my waist, "So, Ghost-Boy, you ready for this?"

I looked up at the building, the sun was behind it giving it an almost beautiful look, and smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We opened the doors and slipped inside, hopefully ever thing will go according to plan.


End file.
